


His illness

by sxmemxnge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is genderfluid, Chronic Illness, Dysphagia, Other, Trans Alexander Hamilton, eating disorder mentioned, endoscopic esophagitis, eosinophilic esophagitis, genderfluid Alexander Hamilton, mentioned anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmemxnge/pseuds/sxmemxnge
Summary: Basically, I'm walking you guys through EoE but through Samuel's eyes.





	His illness

**Author's Note:**

> Anorexia is mentioned at the beginning. None of the experiences are exaggerated or false, these are things that happened to be with my illness.

“I’ll call the counselor.” the nurse said, picking up her phone

“I’m not fricking anorexic!” choked out the sobbing boy, shaking his head wildly as he buried his face in his hands

“There has to be something, and they say they saw you--”

“THEY SAW ME THROUGH THE STALL DOOR? THE DOOR? No, I’m out. Bye!” Samuel screamed and stormed out, going back to the bathroom where he previously was and collapsed in a fit of sobs, and he didn’t know if it was the food stuck in his throat still of the rapid sobs that caused him to go breathless. He calmed down and stumbled to the bathroom stall, slamming and locking the door behind him before he walked over and took his glasses off, hanging them from the neck of his shirt before he placed his hands on the wall to balance himself before he began to violently cough -- his best effort to get the food out. 

He sounded like a cat trying to get a hairball out with how much he was coughing and trying to force it out. After several minutes, with tears and snot now running down his face, he lurched, clumps of hotdog and chocolate milk falling into the toilet bowl. He lurched again after coughing a w times, the remaining clumps of hotdog and chocolate milk coming out.

He gasped a few times for breath, wheezing after each gasp. He clutched his stomach, shutting his eyes tightly.

It took him several moments to compose himself. He grabbed some paper towels and cleaned the tears and snot away before he trashed the paper towel and got another, wetting it and cleaning his face. 

He sighed, placing his glasses back on his face.

“Oh, Samuel, what is wrong with you? You’ve never had a tantrum like that before. You need to tell your father you need a doctor.” he told himself, shaking his head

When he got back to his classroom several minutes late, everyone stared at him.

“Dude, are you ok? You look like ass.” a raven haired boy asked when Samuel sat down beside of him (Well, more like he ungracefully collapsed into the desk)

“I guess. Just … I dunno. Hard to breathe.”  
…  
…  
…  
His body tensed when the IV was inserted into his hand, worry evident on his face.

“Relax, ok? This won’t take but about twenty minutes, then afterwards you can have some jell-o and stuff like that? This’ll see what’s causing you so much trouble.” the nurse said with a gentle smile

Next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and he was in a new room. Everything was a little blurry, and he felt terribly groggy.  
…  
…  
…  
Samuel sighed as they walked into children’s hospital again, filled to the brim with dread. It didn’t take long for them to get to the lobby and fill out all the forms. He, his brother David, and their father seemed to wait in the lobby forever. When they finally called the Seabury family back, Samuel held his older brother’s hand.

They waited in the room for what seemed like hours before a doctor came in, holding some papers in his hand. He handed two papers to Samuel, which were actually photographs.

“Eck, what are these?” he said with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach

“The first is your esophagus, the second is a normal esophagus. Yours is more twisted and scarred- scarred due to acid reflux- than normal.”

“So what does he have?” Samuel’s father asked the doctor

“Endoscopic Esophagitis, gastrointestinal problems, allergies, dysphagia, and acid reflux. We scheduled him for an allergy test in a couple weeks to find out where the root of the problem is. First we’ll try an elimination diet to see if that works.” the doctor said with a small nod  
…  
…  
…  
“Ow!” Samuel exclaimed quietly at each prick on his back, writhing a little

“Stay still. This’ll be quicker if you do.” said the allergy test doctor, finishing after a few moments. Before the doctor could even leave the room to put the supplies away, all the places pricked flared up and turned re on Samuel’s back (minus a few places)

“Ok well...normally they don’t flare up this fast. The most severe ones seem to be tomatoes and fish...” said the doctor

“That explains a lot, actually.” Samuel said, looking at his dad

“What? You’ve never eaten fish.” Samuel’s dad said with a confused tone

“And I don’t plan to.” he said with a giggle  
…  
…  
…  
Samuel grinned as he devoured the Swedish crepe. It had been a week since he got on his medication, and things were going wonderfully. He hadn’t had an attack thus far, so he was happy.  
…  
…  
…

It had been years, and the attacks were still happening, but far less frequent. He was happier too, had a wonderful datemate that he met online. They said they were genderfluid and their name was Alex(short for Alexander). They planned to meet up some day when they graduated. They had discussed getting married in France and adopting a couple kids and even a pet pug. Life was better for Samuel, though he was constantly put on new medications, he was thankful to even be on medications that helped keep his endoscopic esophagitis under control. It may not be a permanent cure, but it was better than choking every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Fish joke" is based off the old joke that vaginas=fish. I don't understand but it's based off a joke I made when I found out I was allergic to nuts. (I'm a bisexual transman but at that time I though I was a cis lesbian so I made a joke about how I didn't like nuts)


End file.
